


Forthcoming Troubles Somehow Bring Hope

by MikomiShine



Series: Riled Up And Emotional [4]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gwenvid mention, M/M, Valentine's Day, Yes I know it's April, that's not stopping me from posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/MikomiShine
Summary: Y'all, I was once again looking at what I had written for this fic, and suddenly was able to write for it! So here's the final part of this series!!
Relationships: Preston Goodplay/Max
Series: Riled Up And Emotional [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/980124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Forthcoming Troubles Somehow Bring Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I was once again looking at what I had written for this fic, and suddenly was able to write for it! So here's the final part of this series!!

Max opened his locker, muttering about how valentine's day was worthless to single people, when a pink envelope fell onto his face.

“........What.”

The Indian teen stared at the envelope for a moment before reaching down and plucking it off the floor where it had fallen.

And he stuffed it into his backpack.

He could deal with it later.

X-X-X-X

“Dude! _Dude_! Max look! I got a chocolate rose from a secret admirer!” 

Max turned, nearly getting run over by Harrison due to the other’s excitement. 

“Woah - uh. Wow, cool Hare. Wonder who it’s from.”

“Think it could be from Rebeca? Oh! Maybe it’s from Jason!” Max smirked.

“You’re just naming people you’re crushing on.” Harrison pouted.

“So what?” As the brothers left the school building, Max’s thoughts turned to the valentine he had received. He wondered if it was a mistake.

“Did anyone give you anything? I mean besides Nikki, I know she gave all of us friendship chocolate.”

“Uh,” The raven haired teen shifted a bit. “Yeah, actually. There was a letter in my locker. Didn’t open it yet.”

“Ohhh. Wonder who it’s from.”

“What if it was for the locker next to mine?” Harrison rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, Max, that never happens. Besides, the locker numbers are rather big, so it’s easy to tell them apart. Also, you don’t use one of the locks that the school gave us. They’d have to know which locker to go to.”

“....I guess. But what if…”

Max froze.

“...Max?”

“...What if it’s from Neil.”

“.....You haven’t spoken to him in months. I don’t think this is how Neil would try to win back your friendship.”

“.....I hope you’re right….”

Harrison sighed. 

“C’mon, Max. I truly doubt it’s from Neil. He’s not _dumb_.”

"Well then, who could it be from?"

"Maybe you have a secret admirer too?" Max scoffed.

"I doubt it."

"Well, you should open it and find out!"

"I'll do that when we get home."

X-X-X-X

Max was sitting on the couch, eating some of the chocolate Nikki gave him. It was dark chocolate, just how he liked it. As he sat there, his thoughts turned to the valentine he received earlier.

'.....Maybe I _should_ open it….'

He groaned, grabbing his backpack from off the floor.

"I swear, if it's a friggin _prank_ \- "

The teen looked at the envelope.

He hadn't looked at both sides of it earlier, but he could now see that the letter was indeed addressed to him.

Just when he was about to open it, David popped his head into the room.

"Max, I'm going to be leaving to pick up Gwen soon."

"Kay, David."

"What's that you got there?"

".....Nothing." He tried to hide the letter behind his back.

"Did someone give you a valentine?"

Max grumbled. David grinned.

"I remember getting valentines in high school. Who's it from?"

"I dunno. Didn't read it yet."

David noticed the shift in Max's voice. He went and sat by him on the couch.

"Hey, what is it?"

"Mmngh."

"C'mon, Max. I can see through your grumpy exterior." The teen pouted, and the parent laughed. "Now, what is it?"

".....Just. If it isn't some joke - "

"Why would it be?"

"I _don't know_ . Just. What if it _is._ "

"I'm sure it isn't, Max. People don't tend to do pranks on Valentine's Day."

"Well. If it isn't. What do I do? What if it's an actual confession?"

"Well, I suppose that depends on who it's from. Is there anyone you like that you'd want to receive a valentine from?"

Max blushed.

"I - I'm not gonna tell you who I'm crushing on, David…" David chuckled.

"Didn't say you had to, bud." Max pursed his lips.

"W - well. I guess there is someone...But. There's no way he'd…."

"You don't think he likes you back?"

"Mm….Maybe? I'm. Not really sure…"

"Does he seem like the type to write a love letter?"

"Y...yeah, he'd totally do that…But there's no way to know it was him."

"There's no way besides opening that letter."

Max fidgeted with the envelope. David patted his shoulder. 

"No matter who it's from, just be truthful about how you feel, alright?"

"Yeah….Wait. Weren't you the one who told me to wait on love for now."

"I was." David smirked. "But when do you ever listen to me?"

"Hey, I listen."

"Ha, I know. You listen much more than when you were a kid."

Max rolled his eyes, and David stood.

"David, your tie isn't done."

"I know. I'm going for a 'messy formal casual' look."

"What does that even mean." David laughed, simply walking away. "Fine, don't answer."

Max shook his head, holding up the valentine once again. 

He stared at it a moment before tearing it open. 

He took out the card, smiling at the cute dog picture on the front. The giver must know him well enough.

Max sighed, opening up the card, ready to read its contents.

X-X-X-X

  
  


Max was rocking on his feet, nerves getting to him. It was the next day, and he had yet to see the person who had sent him the valentine.

He wanted to talk to them, but….

'Is he avoiding me? Did he even mean it? What if - '

"Oh, hello Max!"

The Indian teen jumped, startled out of his mind.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you."

"N - no, it's fine, it's fine, Preston…."

Max rubbed his arm. This was already a disaster…

"So, pray tell, Max. What brings you my locker."

Max looked up, wondering if the other was joking.

Preston gave him a smile, raising his brow at him.

"Uh - um. Well, yesterday…."

"Mm? What about yesterday? I recall it was valentines day."

"Y - yeah. Uh. I got your letter….."

"Did you now?" Max looked over at him, about to retort, when he saw the soft look in the theater kid's eye. He sighed.

" _Preston_." The other teen giggled.

"Yes, alright. I'm done playing dumb and hard to get. I'm glad that you read my valentine, Max." He scratched his cheek bashfully. "But understand that just because I confessed to you doesn't mean you have to date me." Preston stood up straighter. "I'm not sure if you feel the same way, nor am I sure if you're over Neil, but. You don't have to be. I'd understand if you didn't want another relationship yet."

Max stared at Preston.

"You….you thought of all that…"

"Yes, Max. I didn't want to overwhelm you. No matter how flowery and poetic I wanted to be in my valentine." The teen smirked.

Max twiddled his fingers.

"W - well I. Thank you, Preston. For being so understanding…"

"Of course, Max."

"Uh - um…."

"Yes?"

"I, uh. I wasn't sure if I wanted to date anyone else for a while, but….Maybe we…..could try?"

Preston was a bit surprised at this.

"Are you sure?"

Max nodded, face glowing red.

Preston looked at him a moment, before smiling gently.

"I'd love to, Max. And. You don't have to call me your boyfriend or anything if you're not ready."

"I…..I think I'd like that, actually….." 

"Alright, then."

Preston stepped forward, taking Max's cheek in hand.

And he kissed his forehead.

"I'm glad you feel the same way, hun."

Max could feel his face somehow getting hotter.

"I - I, uh, um, yeah, I - " The theater boy chuckled at Max's stammering.

"Don't melt, dear. You'll form a puddle."

"Sh - shut upppp."

Max covered his face, smiling behind his hands.

"Why don't I walk you to your next class, alright?"

Max nodded, following his boyfriend down the hallway.

X-X-X-X

Max was walking through the hallway after his music club meeting and making his way to the step club when he paused.

Neil was just at the end of the hallway, walking towards him.

The science kid hadn't noticed him yet, too busy looking at his phone.

Max clutched his bag tighter in his hands. 

He took a deep breath.

And walked forward.

".......Neil."

The Jewish teen looked up, squeaking in surprise.

"M - Max…?"

".........Hey."

They stared at each other. Neil's eyes were wide.

Max was surprised himself, for not feeling any fear.

"M. Max. I." Neil started to shake, and his phone clattered to the floor. He didn't bother to pick it up just yet. "I. I'm so sorry…...f - for everything….."

Max huffed out a breath.

"I know." He sighed. "I. Don't forgive you. I don't think I can, but…."

"Nn….?"

"I wanna talk to you again. Be friends again…" Max played with his bag strap, blushing a bit as he looked away. "It. It might be stupid, but….I miss being around you….."

"I - I. I miss being around you, too….." Neil now had tears in his eyes.

".....I bet the others won't approve of us being friends again….."

"They definitely won't. But. I'd like to be on speaking terms at least."

"Yeah, same here." Max looked down, smiling a bit. "W - well. I was gonna go ask the step club leader something. I should uh. Get going." Neil nodded, and reached down to grab his phone. He looked back at his old friend.

"It was nice talking to you, Max."

"Yeah, nice talking to you…"

As Max walked away, he glanced back, Neil doing the same. 

Neil waved and turned.

Max smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this series! There's one last series I'm doing to tie the ends together :3


End file.
